Holiday in the Poconos
by PerManum
Summary: M&S are spending time with the Scully’s during Xmas for William’s first Xmas with the Scully family. I know I know its little late for a Christmas story but oh well it came to me.AU, MSR, SFG Scully family gathering OR.
1. Winter Mornings

Story Title: Holiday in the Pocono's

Author: NghtBloomingJasmine2

Rating: PG, PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-files, or the characters that own them Chris Carter and Fox does. I do however own my story idea and/or original characters, and well that's all that matters when its FanFic.

Plot/Summary: M & S are spending time with the Scully's during X-mas for William's first X-mas with the Scully family. I know I know its little late for a Christmas story but oh well it came to me.

Theme: AU, MSR, SFG (Scully family gathering) OR.

Notes: Oh yea for kicks I'm going to say that Melissa never died. She was shot though, she just didn't die. Mulder didn't leave after the birth, and the shady business is still going down at the FBI, except M & S won't be there they will be enjoying the holiday's like a real family finally. William is 19 months now.

* * *

!The story begins! 

The sun had just risen over the horizon, breaking through the bare limbs and branches of the maple wood outside of Dana Scully's apartment bedroom window and spraying its glory delicately across the sleeping forms wrapped in warm blankets across the bed. Normally, on a Friday morning the couple would be busying themselves getting ready for another work day.

Today however, was different, today they'd got to sleep in a little. They'd pack the car and the baby and head to the Pocono's for a full week with her family. This would be the first real vacation for the both of them and William, and not to mention it would be William's first X-mas with his mother's family. Willy as they had grown to call him now, was a happy and healthy 19 month old now. He'd been walking since he was 10 months old. His vocabulary was growing day by day. His parents were still totally amazed by him as everything day passed by.

"Mullder." Scully moaned having been brought out of her slumber by the glistening rays of the morning sun and the dead weight of Mulder laying on her chest.

"Hmmm." Was all he managed to answer as he moved around untangling his arms from around his personal pillow, being Scully.

"Is it time to get up already?" She turned on her side wrapping the sheet tighter about her and closing her eyes again.

"Seems like it.." He ran his fingers through his hair before looking over at her.

"I don't hear Willy, maybe he's asleep and we can stay in here until he wakes up." He whispered into her ear before grabbing a bit of her shoulder and softly biting into it.

"Mullder….stop that, it tickles." She moaned playfully before swatting the side of his face softly before turning around to face him.

"Oww, that hurt." He pouted with a smile sleeply.

"Hi." Was her only reply.

"Hi, to you too…" He replied before capturing her lips into his. The kiss was long and sweet before they knew it his mouth had traveled to the nock in the front of her neck and her hands had begun their ceremonial roam of his hairline and scalp.

"I love it when you wake up ready to play Scully." Mulder mouthed softly into her delicate skin.

"Well it might be the last time you get to play with me for a whole week." She kissed his forehead before pulling the blankets over top of them.

"Well I guess I better take full advantage of th….." He was cut off by a little voice sounding far away.

_"Dudda….Mully."_ The little voice called out.

"HE'S UP!" They both spoke in unison. Mulder removed the blankets from over top them and rolled off Scully.

"What do you think he's trying to say?" Scully asked glancing over at the little baby monitor on her nightstand.

"Obviously, Daddy and Mommy." Mulder answered while swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

"No, I think he's saying Mulder and Scully." She smiled over at him.

"Well wouldn't that be something…"

_"Duooodda."_ The little voice was beginning to whine.

"I better go and get him he sounds lonely, Mulder cracked before jogging into the toddlers room. Scully laid back down. It dawned on her that Willy had never actually said Mommy or Daddy it was always something between that and Mulder and Scully, plus given the fact that she and Mulder rearly called each other by their first names and mostly refer to one another as Mommy and Daddy, no wonder William identifiers for them weren't clear yet.

She smiled when she heard William's giggle and laughter as Mulder walked into the room. She always knew that Mulder would make a great dad, she never doubted that, although at times he had, she never lost hope.

"_Hey, buddy what's all that yelling about? Did you miss your old man?" _Mulder was probably making faces at him because William broke out into another fit of laughter.

"_Dudda!" _She could hear him yelling. A smile spread across her face, she could never tire of hearing that word, no matter how many meanings it held.

"Come on, Willy, let's go see what Scul…er… Mommy is doing."

"Up, Up!" William exclaimed while throwing his hands into the air and wanting for Mulder to pick him up.

"Watch tower 1013, we have an incoming flight, ID number W I L L ONE NINE-TEEN, are we clear for take off?" He asked to Scully knowing she could hear him.

"Roger that, aircraft ready for departure." Mulder whisked William into the air and across the room and into the hallway as if he were an airplane.

"Mulder be careful, you know I get nervous when you do that with him."

"Oh Scully he loves it, I've got him anyway…" Mulder made stalling engine sounds before gliding William down into his belly next to Scully. It took William a minute to control his laughter but, soon he was settled and he looked up at Scully.

"Mully! William exclaimed clambering into his knees and leaning over on to Scully's stomach.

"William!" Scully exclaimed in the same, I'm happy to see you too, voice. Only her exclamation was accompanied by very wide eyes and a tickle to his stomach. Mulder dropped down onto the floor beside the bed. Beginning one of Williams favorite games of hide and seek.

"Where is Daddy, William? point to Daddy.." She said trying to see if her earlier assumptions were correct. William pointed his little finger in the direction that Mulder was just in, but looked back at Scully with the patented panic face.

"Dudda done." He replied looking for her to make the next move.

Scully moved over to the side of the bed and looked down, smiling up at her was Mulder who motioned for her not to say anything, by putting his finger over his lips.

"I don't know Willy, I don't see Daddy, maybe you should take a look." She spoke doubtfully, while motioning to the edge of the bed. William looked from his mother to the side of the bed and after about three head turns, crawled over to the edge.

"Boo!" Mulder teased sitting up while making a blow fish face at William. William fell backward into a fit of giggles. Mulder reached over and grabbed him bringing him down to rest on his stomach in a bear hug.

"You love that game don't you big guy? I have to invent new ways to entertain you with it. Your getting way to smart." He tickled William before getting up and climbing back into the bed.

Mulder sat with one leg extended and one bent, while Scully rested on her side. William played quietly in between them, enjoying being able to climb and crawl all over his parents.

"What time do you want to head out?" Mulder asked while playing tug of war with William, he was letting him win.

"Around noon? We should get there around 4, I'll call mom and let her know."

"Remind me who's going to be there again? He asked scrunching his face up scratching his head. William mimicked his movements causing Scully to chuckle.

"Mom, Missy, Kevin and, Morgan, Charlie, Isabella, Zachary & Zoe, and of course Bill, Tara, Mathew and Jackson. I think that's everybody."

"So there will be fifteen of us?"

"Yup, nine adults and six children all under the ages of 8, that should be fun."

"Plenty of out door activites?

"Yea enough so that even you won't get bored.."

"What about indoor?" He gave her a wiggle of his eyes.

"Mulder!" Scully exclaimed.

"Mudda!"

"Yes, see I told you he was saying Mulder and Scully. Your such a smart little boy Willy, but that's Daddy and I'm Mommy." He kissed William's cheek before releasing him to play around some more.

"I can't wait to see the twins they have go to be so big now. Willy is just going to love being able to play with all his cousins. He and Morgan get along so well. I'm sure, he'll get along with the rest. "

"Scully have you ever snowboard? Or snow skied?"

"Mulder you've know me for a long time, when have you ever known me to do either? I think I'll stick to regular skies thank you every much."

"Oh come on you have to try it at least once. With me, for me? Pleasee..?" Mulder was pouting and William took one look at him and made the same face.

"Mulder I don't know how you've taught him to mimicked you so early but,….oh alright, but if I get hurt it will be on you." She climbed out of bed and headed for the bathroom before turning back to look at the both of them. Will was standing up trying to climb up and over Mulder's chest.

"Can you get him ready while I hop in the shower?"

"Hey Scully?" 

"Willy want to eat." He spoke looking from his mother to his father, noticing that his mom was leaving the room.

"What do you want for breakfast? Is frozen waffles ok? It's about all I think I can manage with this little guy trying to take me out here…" He fell on to his back, taking William with him.

"No rough housing boys.." Scully smirked before disappearing into the bathroom.

Mulder and William both looked at each other with the same amusement in their eyes.

* * *

So what do you guys think? 

TBC………………


	2. The Arrival

-1Four and a half hours and two pit stops to change a dirty diaper, later, they finally made it to the lodge. Being that it was late December the ground was covered with two feet of freshly fallen snow.

"Snow!" Exclaimed William as he kicked his little legs in the back seat.

"Mulder I think somebody is ready to play." She got out and unbuckled his car seat letting him slide out. He was getting so independent now. If she or Mulder tried to lift him out he would almost throw a fit and start yelling NO at the top of his little lungs.

"Scully why don't we go inside and let everyone know that we're here and then come back out and get everything else." Scully was already headed toward the house, she was so excited to see everyone. William trailed along behind her kicking at the snow.

"DANA, FOX, and there's my grandson! The door to the huge log cabin swung open reveling a cheery faced Mrs. Scully and Tara Bill's wife and Melissa.

"Mom, we finally made it." Dana said embracing her mother as if she hadn't seen her in ages.

"Missy when did you get here? I called you guys before we left but I caught the machine."

"Only about an hour ago, did you hit any traffic on the way up?"

"No, we hit a few diapers though.." That caused everyone to chuckle.

"Dana you look so go, FBI keeping you in shape as always I see?" They both laughed.

"Tara how are you? and the boys? I got the Christmas pictures of you guys they have gotten so big."

"Tell me about it."

Mulder finally made his way to the group of women having to pick up William because he'd began trying to eat the snow. "

"Mrs. Scully, looking beautiful as ever."

"Oh Fox your such a gentlemen. How many times do I have to tell you to call me Mom?" She hugged him tightly patting him softly on his cheek.

"I'll try Mrs.…er..Mom." Scully looked up at him with a grin across her face.

"Tara, how is everything."

"You know, the same as always, Mulder." They laughed softly.

"Hey!" Melissa exclaimed placing her hands on her hips.

"Oh, hey Missy." He spoke with such lack luster, he almost thought he hurt her feelings.

"That's all I get is a 'Hey, Missy?' I hate brother-in-laws." She held a stern face before breaking into a fit of giggles.

"How is Kevin and Morgan? I was meaning to ask Kevin if he wanted to join this baseball league with me in the spring." Missy and her family lived in Gaithersburg, MD, so they constantly saw each other. Mulder and Missy always fight like step brother and sister. Scully found it amusing to say the least.

"Oh god! You too and baseball."

'Melissa!"

"Sorry Mom." William was trying to reach for his auntie, so Mulder handed him over.

"Hi, Willy, Auntie Missy missed you."

"AUNIE MISSY!" He laughed as she gave him raspberries on his cheeks.

"How does he manage to say your name correctly, but is still confusing our names." Scully asked bewilderedly.

"Maybe he likes calling you guys by those names, I mean you have three in his little world for goodness sakes Dana." She gave her sister the Scully eye brow before placing William down, and taking a seat by her husband Kevin and Morgan who was playing on the floor.

"Hey everyone, they finally made it in." William surprised by all the commotion, grabbed on to both Scully and Mulder's legs, peeking his head out between the two.

"Hi, Auntie Danes and Uncle Fox! Morgan yelped, while running over and hugging her Auntie around the waist.

"Hi Morgan, I haven't seen you since your 6th birthday last month, my how we have grown." Morgan blushed and turned to Mulder.

"Hey squirt, Willy was asking about you in the car ride the whole way up."

"No he wasn't!"

"Sure he was, isn't that right Willy?"

"MOGAN!" William yelled. "See what did I tell you?" Morgan just smiled and kissed William on the cheek.

"LITTLE SISTER!" "BIG SISTER!" Both her brothers exclaimed. She stepped down into the great room and Charlie gathered her into a hug lifting her off the ground.

"Danes, you look great I haven't seen you in so long. Mulder get over here too, and look is that William he's gotten go big." William ducked behind Mulder's legs and peeked out, he didn't remember this red-haired man hugging his mother.

"He's playing shy again. Come on Willy there's no need to be afraid their all family." Mulder swung him up into his arms and walked over.

"Bill, I'm glad they let you off this year." Scully spoke hugging her older brother differently than her younger, with liken to the dynamic of their relationship.

"It's good to be here."

"How are you Mr. Mulder, I see you have your hands full?" He extended his hand to Mulder shaking it with a firm grip then shaking little William's hand in the same manner..

"I'm doing fine, thanks. I'm going to have to get some tips from you Bill and Charlie later." They both smiled, it seemed as though Bill was beginning to except Mulder into the Scully family.

"Kevin , Charlie, Bill, why don't you go help Fox bring their things in. I know if they brought as much as the three of you have, he's going to need some help. Mrs. Scully took William from Fox and sat down on the long wrap about sectional.

Isabella, Charlie's wife, entered the room from the kitchen area. Four children ran following her three dark red-headed children and a dark brown one.

"Mommy, Aunt Liz made us caramel popcorn and hot chocolate, she said some get it when your ready. Mathew spoke up. He was Bill's and Tara's oldest son and would be turning 8 in a few months. Jackson, his little brother, was 3. Charlie and Liz's twins where 5 and a half.

"Hi Aunt/Auntie Dana, the children all said in unison. Jackson walked over to his grandmother who was holding William and pointed at him. "Who's he, grandma?" He tilted his head to side wondering who this baby was garnishing all the attention of his grandma.

"This is William you don't remember him, because you were a baby when you last saw him."

"Is he Auntie Dana's?"

"Yes he is.."

"Oh okay, he kissed William's head before running off to play with one of the other children.

"Okay we've unloaded everything." Charlie announced. "Why don't you all relax and Liz and I will start on dinner, you two definitely relax since you just got here." Charlie and Liz were both chefs and owned about three restaurant in New York City.

"Charlie, I'll help if you want." Bill offered, so he followed them into the kitchen.

"What do you think they'll cook?" Melissa asked.

"I don't know, but I can eat just about anything right now." Mulder added.

"Me too." Scully spoke while taking a seat next to Mulder on the end of the sectional.

"Me three." Morgan added causing the adults to burst into laughter.

After a while, Scully began to doze off against Mulder's shoulder. He noticed William falling asleep in his grand mother's arms as well.

"Hey Mrs. Scully, I'll take him." I think we all need a nap, if you could just tell me which room is ours, I'll take care of everything no worries."

"Oh Fox, that's so nice of you, your room is the third on the right."

"Thanks." He gathered William into his arms and tapped Scully on the shoulder. "Hey come on let's go take a nap." Scully tiredly got up and let him lead her up the stairs. There was already a play pen set up that would serve as Williams bed for the week. He lightly placed him down and joined Scully on the bed.

"Wake me up when dinners done Mulder, she said groggily before falling back into a deep sleep." He was going to enjoy this little vacation a lot more than he realized.

* * *

Hey guys TBC…….. 


	3. Dinner

45 minutes later

Aromas of basil and garlic filled the room, awaking one of the sleeping formed on the bed. Scully was disoriented for a second, not really remembering where she was or how she got in bed. She looked to her left to see Mulder sleeping soundly, soft snores emulation from his nose and mouth. She looked over to toward the window at the play pen and was greeted with a wide eyed smile from William.

"Mully, up?" He inquired before lifting his hands in the air.

"Yes Willy, mommy is up and so are you I see." She slid from the bed and walked over to the side of the play pen rustling her son's full head of reddish-chestnut hair.

"Willy, up!" She smiled down at him and hoisted him on to her hip where he latched on resting his head on her shoulder. Scully walked over to the dresser and sat him down in front of her while she ran her fingers through her hair.

"No use in prepping for me Scully, we're already practically married."

"I wasn't prepping for you, I was prepping for me." She smiled at him through the mirror.

"Dudda!" William squealed trying to look around his mother's waist at his father.

"Dudda up, Mully, Dudda UP!" Scully picked her son up and took him over to the bed, dropping him softly next to Mulder and returning to the mirror.

"He was up before the both of us, he's probably hungry." Mulder picked William up by the waist and lifted him over his body. Wiggling and shaking him playfully in the air. William giggles with delight kicking his little legs.

"Muuulder…,look he's turning red…" Scully laughed, revealing in her son's laughter.

"I wonder where he gets that from?" He brought his son down and wrapped his arms around him in a bear hug before releasing him and turning his attention on Scully, who was now going through their things.

"Mulder, where is his diaper bag? I don't see it."

"It should be there, if not it's downstairs in the living room." William was busy, clabbering to his feet. He started walking about the bed, first to the head board and then to Mulder's shoulder and face. Mulder grabbed him by the waist and blow raspberries into this stomach.

"Scully I think he likes it as much as you do." She turned around and gave him a scoffing smile.

"You know I hate when you do that. You better not try any of that tickling nonsense this week or I swear you'll be…"

"You swear I'll be what?" Mulder just looked at her and wiggled his eyes brows suggestively.

"Just don't try it and you'll be okay." Mulder rose off the bed stretching his arms and legs. William on the other hand had different plans for getting off the bed. He walked slowly to the side and gathered his courage. Looking down and then back at Mulder.

"MULDER!" Screeched Scully as she lifted William quickly of the edge of the bed.

"What, what's wrong?"

"You would have let him to that?"

"Do what? Jump off the bed? He wouldn't have gone through with it. He doesn't feel save enough yet. I watch him do it all the time."

"You what? But he's just a baby Mulder, he'll hurt himself."

"Aww, let him be a boy, Scully, and he's not a baby anymore, he's a toddler now." Scully looked down at William who was looking up at her as if she had gone crazy.

"Willy, 'own, Mully." He started wiggling out of her hold, so she placed him down on the carpet and eyed him as he walked over to the side of the bed and tired to climb back up. When he finally made it up, he put his hands out and waited. Mulder walked over and wrapped his hands around his arms and with one look from father to son, William jumped slightly and Mulder swing him through the air and on to the ground.

"See Scully, he wouldn't have jumped, he knows to wait for me." William then ran back to his mother and pulled on her hand. "Willy, 'eye Mully!" She smiled at him.

"Yes Willy, you did fly."

"See nothing to worry around." Mulder walked over to the door and opened it inviting the full on slot of aromas to fill the room.

"I still don't feel save Mulder." She picked William up again and headed for the door and down the stairs following Mulder..

"Could you bring me his bag, I'm going to the kitchen okay?"

"Sure, I'll be right there." He darted into the living room, while Scully and William headed to the kitchen.

"Hey Sleepy heads, I see my husband's cooking finally woke you guys." Isabella smiled over as they entered the room.

"Hi Auntie Danes!" Morgan yelled running over to hug her favorite aunt, yet again. Isabella, Melissa, Morgan, Tara and Jackson where all in the kitchen. Melissa somehow talked both Jackson and Morgan into helping her set the table.

"Yeah, that and the fact that I'm starving." Scully said sitting William in the high chair that was set up for him.

"Speaking of my brother, where is he? Did he leave you in here to finish the deed?"

"He and Bill left out of here twenty minutes ago. I've given up on their returning anytime before dinner is served. Where's Mulder, by the way?"

"He went to get the baby's bag, but he should've been here by now. I think I smell a ESPN conspiracy." Isabella, Tara and Melissa all laughed.

"Dana you know what to do." Laughed Melissa ushering her sister toward the living room.

"Why do I always have to be the bad guy?"

"Because you're the one with the perfect shot." Isabella retorted with a laugh and some nicely redeveloped acting skills.

"Jackson, would you mind doing Aunt Dana a huge favor?" She bent and spoke.

"Would you mind watching William, make sure he doesn't run away to anything." She motioned over to the high chair.

"Okay! I watch him good, K!" Jackson ran over and took a seat next to William and then smiled over at his aunt.

"Okay, great. I'll be right back you guys." She trotted out the kitchen and down the hall into the living room.

Meanwhile in the living room

"You've got to be kidding me, the Redskin suck this season." Bill ranted over to a bemused Mulder and an offended looking Kevin.

"The Chargers are it for me." He sat back with a look of triumph on his face.

"You've got to be kidding me, San Diego hasn't been in it since the turn of the decade." Kevin countered causing Mulder to double over laughter.

"He's got a point there Bill, they do suck, way more than the Redskins, and that's saying something."

"Hey, I take offence to that Charles." Just when Charlie was about to rebuttal, there was a soft clearing of the throat heard near the entrance way.

"Ahhhmm, hi guys." Scully was posted up against the doorway, with her arms crossed and an eyebrow raised.

"Uh oh, looks like someone's in trouble." Bill and Charlie snickered.

"Well actually William and Charles, I wouldn't be so fast in assuming that I came in search of Mulder…" Mulder interrupted her.

Ah..Scully, some sit down, we were just discussing football, I know how much you like football, It's her favorite sport you know." He pointed the last fact out as if no one knew.

"Not so fast Mulder, Willy needs his diaper changed and if you don't want to hear the whiling of an unhappy baby, it's best that you go tend to the needs of our son." She pointed with a stare accompanied by a slight grin that only he could detect.

"Ah, right on it. Thanks for the quality time guys." He dashed past Scully only slowing down enough to smile down at her.

"Mulder, I'm right behind you. Morgan probably needs to be feed or something…" Kevin rose as well and followed his bother-in-law into the kitchen.

"Now as for you two Isabella and Tara have given up hope on you two ever returning, why don't you go surprise them."

"Not so fast little sister, come take a seat next to us, we haven't had time to talk since you got here." Bill eased over to make room for her.

"I don't know Bill, I can't trust you or Charlie when your together.

"Come on Danes, I've missed you. Come take a seat, just for a bit okay." Charlie smiled over.

"Okay, but if you two try any funny business, I swear…."

"Calm down, we wouldn't want you to shot us like you did Mulder." Charlie laughed.

"Hey, he didn't know what he was doing, I had no choice…You two on the other hand.."

"Speaking of Mulder, he's treating you well? I don't want to have to kick his ass.."

"Bill!…, Mulder, Willy, and I are fine. Don't worry I'll have his ass in the hospital before you could hop on a plane." She giggled slightly. "No, really Bill, I'm glad that you two were able to put your difference aside and accept one another."

"Yeah Bill, I never knew why you hated him in the first place. He's just like you, controlling, opinionated, bossy, and weak when it comes to his children."

"Hey I'm a great father." Bill boosted

"You both are and Kevin, but Mulder he surprises me everyday." She looked at the back of her hands and smiled to herself.

"Hey, you guys leaving me out or something?" Melissa poked her head in and grinned at her brothers and sister.

"We were just talking about our lives, come on over. Charlie and Scully scooted over, so that Melissa would sit next to Bill.

"We have great aura guys. When we're together like this."

"Missy!" "Melissa?" "Oh come on, I know that your still not practicing that hocus pocus." All three glanced at her and then broke into smiles.

"I wish Daddy were here." Scully spoke after a dew moments of silence. Poking out her bottom lip slightly.

"He's always here Starbuck, don't worry." Charlie took her sister's hand and squeezed it.

"What are you four doing in here, isn't dinner almost ready?" Margaret Scully asked. Walking over and standing in front of her four children.

"Just talking Mom." Scully answered.

"About life, love and football." Charlie grinned.

"Charlie, always ready for a joke I see." Bill tied in.

"Yea, well he wouldn't be him without one." Missy conformed.

"I'm proud of you four, I probably don't say it enough, but I am. You've all followed your dreams and have still reminded relatively close."

"Yeah…, well mom, we couldn't have done it without you."

"Well I'm speechless." Maggie Scully beamed with pride.

"Well maybe some of Charlie's cooking can cure that. Come on troops lets go eat." Bill suggested. All four rose at the same time and enveloped their mother into a group hug. Holding each other for a brief moment.

"Charlie, don' you even think about ticking me, your not too grown yet." They all broke apart into laughter and turned to exit the room headed for the dining room. Melissa pulled Scully back and looped her arm around hers.

"I've got something I want to tell you later. K." Scully rose her eyebrow and just smiled.

Back in the Kitchen

"Auntie Dana! Look Willy still here, he not run away or anything, and I even helped Uncle Mulder change his 'iaper." Jackson piped up when noticing his Aunt enter the room.

"You sure did Jackson you were a big held, I couldn't have done it without you. Mulder rustled the little boys head and smile over at Scully.

"Food Dudda! food!" William's little hands here stretching out in front of him at the table. He started to whine so Mulder tore off a piece of bread and gave it to him to settle him down.

Scully came around and took a seat on the other side of William. "Mulder, you know he's going to have to learn how to wait like everyone else.."

"I know that Scully, but if he's as hungry as I am.."

"Okay okay, I get your point." She looked at William who was busy chewing down on the piece of bread in his hand. She couldn't fault Mulder, she hated seeing William cry as much as he did.

Everyone took there seats and Bill lead grace. After which plates of noodles and spaghetti sauce where served around. Scully kept making sure that William's 'super bid' was still in tact while he shoved noodles into his mouth.

"I wish they had those things when you kids were babies." Maggie grinned over at her grandson who has spaghetti sauce all over his face and hands. Mulder took a napkin and tired to whip most of it away, option for the clean as we go routine so there is less to do later.

"No Dudda no!" William shook his head.

"Willy, you have to let daddy wipe your hands." Scully took one of the napkins and wipped at his face.

"Mully nooooooo!" William crinkles his face into a frown as if ready to set on the water works. He was uninterested in his parents interruption of his meal.

"William, none of that." Mulder worned.

"See all done.." Scully said pulling her hands away and gave him a big smile.

"Dana, what is Dudda and Mully?" Charlie inquired. Amused by his nephews choice of words.

"Well, I think he's saying daddy and mommy, but Mulder seems to want to believe it's Mulder and Scully."

"I think it's both." Melissa piped in. "He hears you call each other Mulder and Scully, and you two refer to each other when speaking to him as Mommy and Daddy, he probably just decided to combine the too."

"Willy?" Melissa called out to him. He looked over at his Aunt while his little mouth worked the noodles and sauce around between his little teeth. He swallowed and pointed at her. "Auntie Missy!"

"Willy, where is Mulder?" William looked at her for a second and then smiled and pointed at his daddy, who in turn was giving him a brilliant smile. "And where's Mommy?" He looked over at his Aunt again and proceeded to smile at Scully. whom at the moment was stuffing her mouth. "Mully e food!." He proclaimed before shoving a hand full of food into his mouth. Everyone laughed at William's observation and antics. .

"Grandma, can we have ice cream now?" Asked Zach who was itching for her to say yes.

"Yea, grandma can we have ice cream now?" Mathew and Morgan asked while Zoe and Jackson looked on hopefully.

"Well you'll have to ask your parents, we don't want you getting filled up on too much junk food."

"Please mom and dad, please say yet." Begged Zach.

"Yes, mommy, you said we had to ask Grandma." Morgan spoke up.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I wouldn't mind going for some ice cream as well." Mulder spoke up patting his semi extended belly. William on queue did the same thing.

"Mulder, he really likes mimicking you. I'm finding it entertaining really." Kevin laughed

"You find it entertaining, image how I feel, two against one." Scully mocked.

"Scully are you getting ice cream? I think William here is itching to get put of this high chair."

"No, I'll share yours if you don't mind. I'll help mom dish it out and bring some back."

"Okay, I'll be here with Willy. No worries," He wiped of what he could, that was left of dinner, and carefully removed the "super bib", lifted William out of the high chair and situated him on his lap.

"All done Dudda?" William asked while trying to stand up in his father's lap.

"Yeah, all done buddy."

"Uncle Mulder? Is Willy still a baby since he can walk and talk now?" Jackson asked walking over and tapping William on the leg and smiling.

"Well, he's a toddler, in between a baby and a little kid like you."

"Oh, so he can play in snow?"

"He sure can he loves the snow, but you have to make sure he doesn't try to eat it. Okay.?"

"Okay, can I play with him? Jackson took a seat on the floor in front of Mulder. Mulder placed William down in front of him.

"You kids hurry up it's almost bed time." Maggie called out.

"I hope she'd referring to the kids and not us." Charlie chuckled.

* * *

sorry its been so long hope u like 


	4. Skiing and Girl Talk

The next morning was as bright and beautiful as the day before. Mulder was letting Scully sleep a little longer. She had been up with William the night before. That 'Mulder insomnia' seemed to kick in every once in a while with him, last night being one of those nights. She finally got him to settle down about 4:30 am, placing him in between she and Mulder. It was now 9 am and everyone was already downstairs eating breakfast and making plans for the day.

Mulder came bouncing down the stairs with William in his arms and took a seat at the kitchen counter with Kevin, Melissa, and Charlie.

"Where's Danes?" Charlie asked passing a plate of warm pancakes over to Mulder.

"She was just getting in the shower. This guy wouldn't go to sleep last night, so I let her sleep in a little later. Mulder said while cutting up a few piece of the pancakes for William.

"Unka, padakes!?" William said pointedly at Charlie.

"I think they were all wired up, and yes pancakes William. Eat up, so we can go play in the snow. I know you'll like that."

"Hey, I'm going to see what little sister is doing, if we aren't down in 20 minutes, leave and we'll catch up with you. If you see Liz, send her up too." With that Melissa disappeared up the stairs.

"Girl talk already? I was hoping that wouldn't happen until maybe tomorrow." Kevin joked.

"So, does anyone have any news that they would like to share?" Charlie asked intuitively.

"Nope, nothing new here." Mulder replied while chewing around a fork full of pancake.

"Me neither."

"Okay, since that is out of the way. Why don't we get the kids and head outside. I'm itching to try out those snowboards."

"Me too, I hope they won't be long." Isabella walked in with Zach, Zoe, and Morgan on her trails.

"Daddy, can we go outside now? Mommy said that they have skies for kids our age." Zoe asked while climbing into her dad's lap.

"Yea, Daddy and Uncle Fox, can we go? Please!" Morgan begged.

"Okay, guys go get your gear on and find Uncle Bill. Liz, Missy said for you to come up to Dana and Fox's room. I've got the kids, we'll be okay."

"Girl talk we gathered? Mulder smiled.

Maybe?" Liz asked with a smile before dashing up the stairs.

Upstairs

"So, how's family life Dana?" Tara asked while she fused with her hair in the mirror.

"It's great, I mean perhaps more than I expected but, we are…use to it now I guess. I mean Mulder is such a good father. The way that William looks at him…" Tara looked over her shoulder at her sister law when she noticed that she stopped talking.

"Simply put, she wouldn't give it up for anything." Melissa chuckled.

"No, I wouldn't. I'm so in love with the two of them."

"Dana, it's still so weird hearing you voice your feelings so readily. I know I won't have to tell you 'I told you so.'" Melissa teased hinting on a little conversation she had with her sister one Christmas Eve all those years ago.

"Missy, Dana, it's me?" Liz spoke quietly while taping on the door softly.

"Come on in Liz." yelled Melissa.

"Hey what's going? Planning something against the boys?? She joke while taking a seat on the bed.

"No not yet, Liz, we'll have plenty of time for that." Tara chuckled taking a seat on the foot of the bed.

Scully was busy lacing up her white snow boots, that matched her white parker with the faux fur trimmed hood. Mulder had talking her into it, stating how much she looked like a little snow bunny. He's little snow bunny to be exact.

"So, what gives Melissa? You've got us all in here, it must be hot news" Liz finally asked.

"Tell them Dana, because I can't, I'm to excited."

"Missy is, hmmmmmmm." She stalled, a huge smile spreading across her face.

"Your pregnant aren't you???" Tara squealed as she jumped up and ran over to Missy.

"Shhhhhh, they'll heard you." Scully laughed enjoying the excitement out of Liz. She was an only child so when she started dating Charlie the Scully family, became her family and they welcomed her with open arms. The same with Tara.

"Yep, two and a half months. I wanted to wait before I told anyone. You know, until I was sure."

"You haven't told Kevin yet?" Liz asked beaming up at her sister in law.

"Nope, so no one spell the beams and Danes no telling Mulder, I know how you guys tell each other everything. And I also know how he and Kevin share any news, well worth sharing."

" Missy, I wouldn't do that, but if he speculates it, I'm off the hook."

"Your still on the hook if you confirm it for him.." Giving her sister the Scully scowl.

"Okay ok, I won't. Promise."

"So, when are you going to tell Kevin? On Christmas? That would be so sweet. By the tree as he opens his gift with a little note that reads _'Your going to be a father, again.' _I can see his face now. I'm so happy for you Melissa." Liz always came up with crazy scenarios.

"Doesn't sound like a bad idea." Scully retorted while combing her hair out.

"Are you going to tell mom?" Tara asked.

"You think I should?"

"You know how she feels about being left out of things." Scully added with a knowing look on her face.

"Will you guys come with me? When I do."

"Of coarse, but right now. I think we better go check to see how well our kids are taking care of our husbands. With that the quartet, one dressed in all white, one in all black, one in blue, and one in pale pink filed out of the room and down the stairs.

Outside

"I wonder where they could be?" Mrs. Scully asked while buttoning up buttons and checking that hats and glovers were on properly.

"Mom don't worry, we can handle them for a while. As soon as the words left Charlie's mouth, snowballs came hurling through the air, hitting him square in the back.

"Bill, you are starting something that you can't finish."

"Now, now, boys is that anyway to behave in front of the children?" Liz called out mischievously while walking arm and arm with Tara, who was shaking her head at her husband. Melissa and Scully following right behind them.

"We can't leave you guys alone for 20 minutes, can we?" Tara smirked

"Mommy!" Six voices rang out in union. Well five voices and one voice squealing Mully.

Scully smile broaden even wider as she caught sight of Mulder and William in matching snow suit gear. Mulder has William on his hip and looked to be putting his hait back on for probably the 5th or 6th time since they'd been out. He places William back on his feet, but before Mulder could stop him, William took off toward is mother, but his feet slipped from under neither him and he fell face first into the cold snow. A whimper lead into a full blown cry as both Scully and Mulder rushed over to him. Scully reached him first followed right behind was Mulder.

"Scully, is he alright?" Mulder asked with his panic face and a shaky voice, as he held up William, so that Scully could check him out. All the while William's cried drowning out everyone else who had crowded around at this point.

"Yes, I think so." She cooed him while brushing the snow off his snow suit and out of his face. Mulder handed him to Scully once they were standing upright again, thinking that William wanted to be comforted by his mother.

"Sorry, I let him get away like that…" Scully looked at Mulder in astonishment. Surely he wasn't blaming himself for William's fall.

"Mulder, it was an accident, you don't have to apologize, it wasn't your fault. Look he is fine now and I think he might even want his daddy back." She looked down at William, his chubby arms were reaching for Mulder. Scully passed him over. William instantly looked up at Mulder and padded his cheek.

"Fall down, Dudda." William hick-upped before placing his head on Mulder's shoulder. Mulder gathered that it was his way of telling him that he was okay.

"Yea, you did buddy, but your okay, just remember no more running in the snow." He patted his back softly. Scully gently caressed his leg before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Is he okay Dana?" Miss Scully asked looking concerned over her youngest grandchild.

"He's fine, just a little shaken up, he'll be okay." Scully smiled before looping her arm with her mother.

"Yea, look who he has as parents, a little fall won't keep him down for to long." Charlie added with a chuckle as another snowball. This time from Scully hit him square in the chest.

"So who's up for some skiing?" Kevin inquired.

"Me!!!!" All the children yelled.

"Hold on there just minute you guys, you've got to get you all equipment." Bill called out.

"Daddy, I don't want to ski, Jackson spoke up softly.

"You feeling okay buddy? Bill asked stooping down to his son's level removing his glove and feeling his cheek.

"Yes, I just don't want to ski right now, can I stay with Grandma?"

"Sure, honey." Mrs. Scully spoke up. "Bill he'll be okay."

"We'll already, you be good for Grandma okay?"

"I will." Jackson agreed.

"Mulder, why don't you go help them out. I'll take William so he can see his daddy in full form coming down the kiddie slope." She chuckled.

"You sure Scully. I mean I don't want to frighten the kid." He chuckles joshing William around a bit.

"Yes, Mulder go on, I'll keep, Missy and mom company. Plus I want to see this before I entrusted my life with you and a mountain. I think mom even has the camera ready." She took William from Mulder's arms placing him on the ground but holding his hand securely. Mulder gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before dashing off with Bill, Tara, Charlie, Liz, and all 5 kids.

"Dudda goin' bye bye?" William asked point over to a retreating Mulder and looking up at Scully.

"No, sweetie, Daddy is just going to ski. We're going to watch okay?"

"Okay, Mully." He replied flatly. As if he knew exactly what skiing was and needed no further explanation.

"I hope you don't plan on calling me that when your sixteen, sweetheart." Scully laughed while scooped William up into her arms and walked over the bench that Mrs. Scully Jackson, and Missy were now occupying.

"I've got the camera ready honey, this should be fun." Mrs. Scully grinned.

"Mom, I want doubles of all of Mulder. I've got to have something to hold over his head for a while.

"Jack, how come you didn't want to ski today?" Missy asked while pulling her nephew into her lap.

"Everyone else is bigger then me, and I might fall, I don't want to be laughed at."

"Well, sweetie, everyone falls once and a while, even your dad and your uncles."

"Really?"

"Yup, I bet you'll be a great skier, and in a few years you'll probably even teach William."

"REALLY!?" This perked Jackson up a little.

"Yup, really, now let me know when you see anyone we know coming down okay?"

"Okay, Aunt Melissa." Mrs. Scully, Melissa, and Scully all smile at one another.

"Missy, you and Dana can go up if you like, I'll watch the boys."

"Ahh, ahh no mom that's okay." Scully saved, Feeling Tara tense up next to her. "Maybe later. I think William here is almost in need of a nap. He stayed up practically the whole night.

"Plus, you'll need help with lunch, soup and sandwiches, right?" Melissa finally finding her voice to speak,

"You know it, Tinkerbells."

"Tinkerbells, god mom you haven't referred to us as Tinkerbells in a long time." Scully cringed.

"Yes, but it still fits the two of you, especially when your together and hiding something from me. She gave them both a sideways glance before rising and walking over the fence. "Come on Jackson, I think I see them now." He slide out of Melissa's lap and joined his grandmother.

"How does she always know?" They both sighed in unison.

"Your the one that tensed up Missy, if I felt it she felt it."

"But, you studdered, Dana." We'll tell her later okay, before she starts asking any more questions. They both agreed.

"Dudda, Mully, Dudda!" William squealed as Mulder, Mathew, and Zack came zipping down the hill. Followed closely by Charlie and Bill. Kevin, Tara, Liz, Morgan, and Zoe headed up the rear. Charlie, Mulder, and Kevin began showing off a little mainly for their children, but mostly for women.

"Mommy, did you see me?" Morgan half skied sideways walked over to the fence and waved to her mom.

"Yes snowflake, I saw, and did daddy help you?"

"Yes, he's good too. Can we go again?"

"I don't see why not. Wait for your dad though."

'Our little snow angel is a natural, babe." Kevin winked at Melissa. She kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Keep her safe okay." She warned him before turning back for the bench.

"Not so bad G-man, William spotted you first. I think he liked what we saw. I know I did."

"Oh really, let's hope that impeccable vision never changes."

"Oh and what require corrective lens??" Scully mocked flirtatiously.

"Keep smiling like that G-woman and you'll have another uber-scully running around here nine months from now." This caused Scully's smile to widen tremendously. They never spoke about having other children and the fact that he is insinuation that he wants more makes her fall that much more in love with him.

"Really"?

"You never know Scully." Answering her unanswered question. With that he kissed William and then Scully and headed back with the others for one last trip down the Mountain before lunch.

They'd have time to discuss the possibility of extending their family later on.

TBC……..

* * *

I'm back guys, I'm so very sorry for the long extended break, but I'm back. Happy Holidays BTW…Smooches! 


End file.
